Various forms of modular panelized apparatus for use in constructing temporary displays and like structures are known. Typically, such apparatus includes a number of sheet-like panels and compatible framing members adapted for assembling the panels in various relations to one another to provide the desired structure. This general type of modular apparatus finds greatest application in the construction of temporary booths, exhibits, showcases, partitions and like display structures and fixtures as are used at exhibitions and trade shows as well as in many retail sales establishments. Perhaps the single most important characteristic desirable in such modular structures is the capability for quick, secure and simple assembly and disassembly so as to best facilitate their usual temporary use. While considerable effort has been devoted in the past to the designing of modular apparatus with this capability, conventional apparatus of this type primarily require the utilization of screws or similar means of fixing adjacent panels to one another and therefore still require a relatively considerable amount of time using appropriate hand tools for assembly and disassembly.
One conventional type of modular apparatus is manufactured by Applicant under the trade designation "MOBILITE" and "MOBILITE II." Basically, these apparatus utilize a particular system of framing members fitted about the side edges of each panel in combination with separate coupling members which are inserted into the frame members surrounding the panels and adapted for connecting adjacent panels horizontally along contiguous side edges thereof as well as for connecting panels vertically on top of one another. The coupling members are structured alike except that specific ones are built for use with a specific number of panels. The MOBILITE couplings comprise an elongated threaded bolt extending through a first nylon bushing, then through a first opening in a separator plate and then through a second nylon bushing. The bolt extends sufficiently beyond the second bushing to receive in a threadable fashion a nut which is tightened to hold the pieces of the coupling together. Each separator plate is constructed for the reception of a certain plurality of the above-described bushing assemblies. For example, a separator plate may be adapted for receiving two, three, four or more of the above-described bushing assemblies in a particular layout to facilitate assembly of the panels in a particular arrangement.
While the MOBILITE systems have been fairly successful in the marketplace, they are still known to suffer from the drawback that, because the MOBILITE couplings must be separately stored when the panel display apparatus is disassembled and not in use, the couplings are easily lost or misplaced which can slow down or altogether prevent assembly of the panels.